Portable electronic devices have begun to dominate consumer electronic markets and possess an increasing market share. Small size, thin structures and low weight combined with intuitive and enjoyable user interfaces provide mobile users with an enhanced user experience.
Generally electronic devices have a rigid structure. An elastic, flexible or bendable portable device is desirable in many situations. Such a device should retain the other outstanding qualities of state-of-the-art portable devices, such as tablet computers or smartphones.